Proyecto Vongola
by Yousei kato
Summary: Reborn tiene un plan entre manos. Tsuna tiene un problema en el liderazgo de la famila. Y solo hay una forma de resolverlo...por medio de un antiguo proyecto, desarrollado por el primer Vongola. ¿Que es? ¿Por que Reborn decidio esto? ¿Saldran vivos de esta?
1. Prólogo

PROLOGO

.

.

.

¡Tsuna! – La voz del Hitman resonó en toda la casa y se escuchaba bastante enfadado.

¿Y todo por qué?

Porque su estúpido alumno no quería despertarse.

Todos tenían bastante tiempo tratando de despertarlo….pero no habían tenido ningún resultado.

La madre de Tsuna trató varias veces de despertarlo, pero tampoco recibió algún resultado.

Eso le estaba molestando.

Tsuna estaba profundamente dormido….y por más que le ordenara que se levantara no respondía a ninguno de sus mandatos.

Últimamente Tsuna había llegado bastante tarde al instituto. Debido a que surgieron varios conflictos con las familias aliadas de Vongola, era lógico que el jefe tuviera que resolver este asunto, pero….el único problema era….que ahora el Jefe de los Vongola es Tsuna. El noveno, por petición de Reborn, dejo estos asuntos en manos de Tsuna. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer que Tsuna aprendiera a manejar ese tipo de asuntos, ya que cuando se volviera oficialmente el Jefe de la familia Vongola, tendría que lidiar con estos. Así que por un tiempo se le consideraría como jefe.

Reborn sabía que a la primera no lograría resolver tal problema. Y debido a eso, tenía que asistir (a escondidas de su madre), todas las noches junto con sus guardianes, a juntas con los representantes de cada familia.

Todos esos problemas habían sido realmente agotadores para todos, en especial para Tsuna, que no podía siquiera descansar bien, por estar pensando en todo lo que tendría que afrontar al día siguiente.

Y todo esto llevaba, a que al día siguiente ni siquiera quería levantarse de la cama, solo para seguir durmiendo.

Aunque Reborn sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón del cansancio del joven Vongola y conocía el gran esfuerzo que este hacía para tratar de resolverlo como debería hacerlo un líder, no le iba dar tanta libertad.

Aún debía comportarse como líder, y como todo líder, debía ser, responsable y puntual en todos los eventos y juntas que se le presentaran. Pero…si no llegaba a tiempo a una simple clase…¿Cómo iba a llegar a tiempo a una junta importante con las familias de la mafia?

¡Tsuna! – repitió Reborn, con un poco de consideración con el joven Vongola.

No recibió respuesta.

Está bien, tú lo quisiste así…..3….2…1 – y sin más, Reborn le asentó un patada a Tsuna, el cual por el golpe, se calló de bruces de la cama. Y por tal golpe….se le fue el sueño.

El castaño abrió los ojos al instante.

Ugggg – Tsuna se sobó la cabeza, que ahora le dolía por el golpe.

Al fin te despiertas –Reborn bajó de la cama, ignorando la mirada del castaño, que lo miraba con bastante enfado.

¿Por qué necesariamente tenías que tirarme de la cama? - el castaño miró furibundo a su tutor.

Tonto – Anoche se te olvido poner tu despertador – Vas a llegar tarde al Instituto – Reborn señalo sin inmutarse el despertador, que señalaba la 7:45.

¡¿Ehh?! ¿Tan tarde es?- Tsuna al ver la hora, se paró rápidamente del suelo y como podía, se cambiaba lo más rápido que podía, sin importarle el desorden que estaba haciendo en su habitación.

Reborn al ver al castaño, dio un largo suspiro.

Aquí termina mi trabajo-se decía a sí mismo, mientras salía de la habitación.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba la madre de Tsuna, que estaba acompañada por lambo…I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi.

Buenos días Reborn – Nana saludo al Hitman, que le respondió con cortesía y buenos modales….

Hey…..Reborn…..- ¿Dónde está Tsuna? – Lambo preguntó….aunque no se le entendió bien, porque tenía la boca llena.

Está preparándose para ir al instituto – Otra vez tuve que despertarlo de cualquier manera – Reborn hizo una pequeña sonrisa, recordando lo que hace unos minutos había sucedido.

Gracias Reborn – No sé qué haría sin ti – Últimamente Tsuna ha estado bastante cansado, ni siquiera yo había logrado despertarlo.-Nana mostró una radiante sonrisa.

No tienes que preocuparte – Para eso estoy aquí – De cualquier manera yo soy su tutor….– Reborn fue interrumpido por Tsuna, que bajaba rápidamente de las escaleras.

Se me hizo tarde de nuevo – Tsuna tomó rápido el jugo de naranja que su mamá había preparado, agarró un pan tostado y se lo puso en la boca mientras agarraba la mochila.

Sera mejor que te des prisa – Bianchi miró a Tsuna, que se veía bastante agitado.

Ve con cuidado – Nana le dio un ligero abrazo a Tsuna, que se atragantó por el abrazo sorpresivo de su madre.

Nos vemos en un rato – Fuuta se despidió de Tsuna, que ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

¡Tsuna!-Reborn llamó.

Mmm – Tsuna tuvo que regresarse unos cuantos pasos para ver que quería decirle Reborn.

No se te olvide lo que tienes que resolver en la noche- Avisa a Yamamoto, Gokudera y a Ryohei que tienen que reunirse aquí a las 5 – Yo me encargare de avisarle a Chrome y a Hibari-Reborn lo miró un tanto molesto.

Tsuna solo asintió, ya que aún tenía el pan tostado en la boca. Y salió de la casa rápidamente.

Reborn….solo suspiró.

Si esto seguía así, tendría que utilizar una forma poco tradicional de resolver estas situaciones. Y lo más probable era…..de que fuera así.

* * *

Tsuna corría lo más rápido que podía.

Si no se hubiera quedado dormido, no estaría de nuevo en esa situación.

Voy a llegar tarde…Voy a llegar tarde – musitaba el castaño.

No faltaba mucho para llegar al instituto Namimori , pero aun asi….tal vez no llegaría a tiempo.

No llegare- repitió Tsuna. El cual, estaba lo bastante concentrado en llegar, que no se dio cuenta de que Gokudera y Yamamoto corrían atrás de él. Y que lo llamaban de manera bastante insistente.

Bueno…..hasta que Uri subió a la cabeza del castaño.

Fue entonces que escucho que Gokudera le gritaba bastante enojado a Uri, que aún permanecía en su cabeza, y no le hacía caso en lo más mínimo a Gokudera.

¡Uri! ¡Baja ahora mismo de la cabeza del Decimo! – le gritó Gokudera a su mascota (caja arma), el cual ni siquiera se movió al escucharlo.

Maldita bola de pelos – Gokudera trató de agarrar a Uri, que al verlo, inmediatamente le brincó encima.

Hayyyy…..Uri… - Gokudera se trató de quitar al gato de la cara.

Gokudera ….. – Tsuna se acercó a su guardián, tratando de ayudarle a quitarse a Uri de encima.

Será mejor que no te acerques o el gato te atacará – Yamamoto corrió en dirección a Tsuna, el cual aún dudaba en lo dicho por el guardián de la lluvia.

Pero…. – Tsuna no logró terminar la frase…por fin Gokudera se había quitado a Uri del rostro, aunque salió con varios rasguños.

Se nota que se llevan bien - Yamamoto bromeó.

Cállate, idiota del beisbol – Gokudera le dijo bastante furibundo a Yamamoto.

Sabes que es broma – No es para que te pongas así – Yamamoto respondió a Gokudera.

¿Por qué están aquí?...deberían estar ya en el instituto – Tsuna preguntó confundido.

Yo debo acompañarlo …..¿Qué clase de mano derecha seria si no estoy con mi jefe? – Gokudera metió a Uri a su caja arma, así no tendrían ningún inconveniente para seguir con la plática.

Yo solo quería acompañarlos…..Aunque…- Yamamoto miró su reloj – A este paso llegaremos tarde a la primera clase.

¡Es verdad!…se me estaba olvidando….- Tsuna se dio una bofetada mental.

Debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos – Tsuna indicó a sus amigos. Que inmediato empezaron a correr en dirección al instituto, el cual no estaba tan lejos.

* * *

Los tres llegaron corriendo al instituto.

Afortunadamente llegaron justo a tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón unos segundos después llegó el profesor y empezó con la clase.

Tsuna aún estaba agitado por lo que había corrido…(y por las apuraciones). Gokudera también se cansó un poco, pero Yamamoto permanecía como si nada. Claramente el rendimiento en los deportes le eran una ventaja, parecía que no se había cansado nada. Su rendimiento físico es excepcional.

A partir de ahí, todo resultó bien hasta el almuerzo….

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto se dirigieron al patio. Por petición de Tsuna para hablar sobre lo que le había dicho Reborn.

A medio camino se encontraron con Haru y Kyoko ….que los acompañaron hasta llegar al patio. Y pronto llegó Ryohei, el cual había estado buscando a su hermana, hasta que la vio junto a los demás.

¿De que necesitaba hablarnos, Decimo? – preguntó Gokudera, bastante impaciente.

Es sobre los problemas con las familias aliadas a Vongola – Reborn quiere hablarnos sobre una forma de resolverlo – Tsuna respiró hondo. De seguro Reborn se traía algo entre manos.

Bien….Con su ayuda este asunto se resolverá en un santiamén – indicó Yamamoto.

¿Y qué clase de plan tiene Reborn? – pregunto el guardián de la tormenta.

Cabeza de pulpo tiene razón…- ¿Qué clase se plan tiene?- Pregunto Ryohei, que no estaba al tanto de la mirada asesina de Gokudera.

No yo lo sé – Solo me dijo que les informara que iba a haber una reunión en mi casa a las 5- respondió el castaño.

De eso no te preocupes – Estaremos ahí – Yamamoto sonrió.

Tambien iremos con ustedes – Kyoko y haru respondieron bastante decididas.

Gracias – Tsuna no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normales. Al igual que el resto del día.

Según lo acordaron, todos se reunieron en la casa de Tsuna, el cual estaba nervioso por lo que probablemente tenía planeado Reborn.

Reborn entró a la habitación. Seguido por Chrome y Hibari, que al parecer se veía fastidiado de estar en ese lugar.

¿De qué querías hablarnos, Reborn? – Preguntó Gokudera.

Ustedes saben la situación que ahora tenemos – Y debido a que no se ha logrado resolver…tendremos que utilizar el proyecto que elaboro el primero. - respondió el hitman.

¿Del primero? –Tsuna miro sorprendido a Reborn.

Si…- Es un proyecto que elaboró Giotto para resolver un conflicto – Hace mucho tiempo que no ha sido utilizado.

¿Y cuál es ese proyecto?- preguntó Yamamoto.

Sabía que lo preguntarían…- Asi que les diré..- El proyecto es…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…..

Si…..lo corte en la parte de donde mencionaba el proyecto, pero no se preocupen….en el próximo capítulo sabrán de que se trata…..

Ciaossu..!


	2. ¿Que? ¿Una batalla?

Ahhh….^.^

Les agradezco por los reviews. No creí que los tendría tan pronto...¡Qué bien que les haya gustado!.

Les agradezco a AgathaxB, Fanny Taka, Luce di Cielo y MyaBL26 , por los reviews...me han levantado el animó a escribir :)

Bueno….Antes de que se me olvide:

Declaimer: Katekyo hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama del fic. Los personajes también son de Akira, aunque tal vez salga uno que otro que no sea del anime.

* * *

Capítulo 1:¿Qué? ¿Una batalla?

* * *

¿De qué querías hablarnos, Reborn? –Gokudera miró fijamente al Hitman, esperando una respuesta favorable para resolver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ustedes saben muy bien sobre la situación que ahora tenemos –Debido a que aún no se ha logrado resolver…tendremos que utilizar el proyecto que elaboro el primero. - terminando de decir esto, Reborn cambio completamente la mirada serena con la que había empezado la reunión, a una expresión bastante seria. Lo cual no pasaron por alto los presentes.

¿Del primero? –Tsuna miro confundido a Reborn.

Si…- Es un proyecto que elaboró Giotto, y el propósito de este fue para resolver los problemas internos que surgieran dentro de la familia – Aunque…..cabe decir que desde hace mucho tiempo no ha sido utilizado. - Reborn subió a la mesita que estaba justo en el centro de la habitación.

¿Y cuál es ese proyecto?- preguntó Yamamoto un tanto impaciente.

Antes de resolver esa pregunta...quisiera aclararles algo _ Reborn volteó a ver Tsuna, el cual sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, de tan solo pensar en lo que venía.

Esto va a ser difícil, y por esa razón no deben confiarse de sus habilidades. Esto no es como en el futuro, recuerden eso. - Reborn mostró una mirada severa a los presentes, que al ver la expresión del Hitman,de inmediato asintieron.

De alguna manera deberán lograr esta prueba, como las que anteriormente han realizado….Aunque esto será complicado, confió en que no me decepcionaran. – Reborn suavizó su semblante.

Ya que quedó aclarado esto, voy a proceder a informarles todo sobre el proyecto - Reborn se acomodó de una forma en la que todos lo alcanzaran a ve ligeramente la boca para poder hablar.

El proyecto es… - Las palabras decisivas,a las que los presentes temían, no llegaron.

Reborn no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese preciso momento fue interrumpido por Lambo, que entró corriendo a la habitación, con un gran plato con comida en las manos…..gritaba a mas no poder.

Jajaja – Toda esta comida es toda mía – reía Lambo, el cual estaba siendo perseguido por I-pin, que trataba de hacer que Lambo dejara el plato.

Para, Lambo – Esa comida es para todos, no es solo tuya – le gritó I-pin, aunque Lambo no le hizo el menor caso y siguió corriendo por la habitación.

Tsuna trató de atrapar a Lambo, pero este brincó antes de que lo consiguiera. También trató Yamamoto, pero Lambo hizo lo mismo antes de que lograra su objetivo.

Entonces, a ver si me atrapas – Lambo iba a empezar a burlarse. Pero este no contaba con que Gokudera le quitara el plato con comida y que de inmediato lo agarrara de su disfraz de vaca.

Hey…..Bájame Estupidera – Lambo trataba de zafarse del agarre de Gokudera , el cual enfureció más al escuchar ese odioso apelativo.

Cállate, estúpida vaca – Gokudera dejó caer a Lambo, que se fue de bruces al piso. De inmediato, este hizo un puchero, anunciando que estaba próximo el llanto. Aunque…trató de resistirse .

Debo calmarme…Debo calmarme…Debo ….. – Por más que trató de resistirse, no lo logró. Y sin más, Lambo empezó a llorar.

¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Lambo? – Haru y Kyoko se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Lambo, que permanecía sentado en el piso mientras lloraba.

Se lo merecía – Gokudera miró enfadado a Lambo.

Ufff…..Bueno…si ya no hay más interrupciones – Reborn miró a Lambo, que permanecía en los brazos de Kyoko.

Voy a proseguir a explicarles las intenciones de este proyecto- Reborn suspiró hondo. Esto iba a resultar difícil.

Si quieres, puedo ayudarte Reborn – Se escuchó la voz de Bianchi cerca de la puerta. Todos de inmediato miramos sorprendidos hacia la puerta, donde Bianchi permanecía recargada. Todos excepto Gokudera, que permanecía estático...

H…Hermana – Gokudera de inmediato empezó a sentir dolor de estómago. A lo que Tsuna se acercó a él para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama, era común que pasara eso cuando Bianchi estaba cerca, así que ya sabían perfectamente que era lo que debían hacer. Dejar descansar un rato a Gokudera y darle algunas gafas a Bianchi para que no volviera a pasar.

Bianchi de inmediato se puso unas gafas que tenía en una bolsa. A veces resultaba bastante molesto para ella, que su hermano se comportara así en su presencia.

Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario Bianchi- Yo lo haré – Reborn miró fijamente a Bianchi. De inmediato ella asintió, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Reborn tenía algún plan. El Hitman sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

¿De qué se trata Reborn?...A juzgar por las expresiones de sus rostros, debe ser algo malo – Yamamoto no pudo evitar manifestar su incomodidad. Y no era el único que se sentía incómodo ante esta extraña situación. Todos miraban nerviosos a Reborn. Lo siguiente que podía salir de la boca del Hitman podría ser una situación de vida y muerte, debían de estar preparados para lo que venía.

Kyoko y Haru abrazaban bastante preocupadas a I-pin y a Lambo.

Yamamoto mantenía agarrada con nerviosismo su espada.

Chrome mantenía la vista fija en el suelo mientras espera las palabras que Reborn tenía que decir.

Ryohei apretaba los puños con fuerza al sentir en nerviosismo que abrumaba el ambiente.

Hibari solo mantenía la mirada fija en Reborn, con la misma cara iracunda de siempre. Aunque, a pesar de eso, se veía consternado.

Gokudera ya estaba mejor, pero su semblante era bastante serio.

Y Tsuna…..parecía distante en sus pensamientos…¿Qué es lo que iba a suceder?

Después de unos segundos de profundo silencio…Reborn volvió a hablar.

Como dije, el proyecto fue desarrollado por Primo – Pero…..fue difícil para él ponerlo en práctica- La expresión de Reborn se volvía cada vez más seria.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó alarmado el castaño, por lo dicho por Reborn.

Reborn dio un largo suspiro antes de contestarle.

Primo tuvo varios inconvenientes con esto. Originalmente el proyecto consistía en crear torneos entre familias para mejorar el rendimiento de los miembros de cada familia en las batallas futuras. Podría decirse que el proyecto era un programa de entrenamiento para los miembros de la mafia.

¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nuestros problemas? .- preguntó Gokudera.

Primo tenía varios inconvenientes con esto…..Ya que durante la elaboración del proyecto, surgieron varios conflictos con las familias aliadas a Vongola. Debido a que estos después se transformaron en disputas por el poder, y Primo tuvo que cambiar el propósito original del proyecto….para cambiarlo por batallas que definirían el puesto de la familia.

El resultado de estas fueron varias expulsiones de algunos de los miembros de las familias. Pero debido a eso, los causantes de todo el alboroto en las familias, fueron expulsados.

Ese había sido en motivo del proyecto, pero con el tiempo, se fue cambiando el propósito final del proyecto, a solo una separación temporal de miembros de Vongola. Esta vez, si el participante de alguna de las familias perdía durante estas batallas, seria separado de la familia durante un largo tiempo.

¿Pero porque Primo autorizó esto? ¿Qué él no quería que las familias no pasaran por esas situaciones? – El castaño no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta. Sus guardianes asintieron a lo que había dicho…tenía razón.

Precisamente por eso lo hizo…..Si hubiera dejado que el conflicto prosiguiera, probablemente se hubiera creado una revuelta mayor y tal vez hubiera corrido sangre en esos momentos. Lo hizo para evitar que algo como eso sucediera. – Reborn sabía lo que Tsuna pensaba acerca de matar…..por eso hizo esa declaración, sabiendo que Tsuna se quedaría estupefacto con solo pensar en eso.

Después de lo dicho por Reborn…..Tsuna se quedó pensativo. Reborn sobre eso tal vez tenía razón pero…¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder después de eso?

¿Por qué elegiste este proyecto Reborn? – Gokudera preguntó, consternado por la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Lo hice….porque esto podría ser benéfico para la familia – Si ganáramos todas las batallas, tendríamos más oportunidad de mantener al margen a las demás familias – Aunque …también tiene sus desventajas.

Esto me suena como a la batalla con Varia – musitó Yamamoto…Aunque fue perfectamente audible para Tsuna, que al recordar lo sucedido, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

De hecho….así es – Respondió Reborn .

¿Cómo? – preguntaron Tsuna y Gokudera.

Miren…..quizás este problema les parezca ajeno con la batalla con los Varia, pero aun así tiene una similitud: El ganador de estas batallas va a definir completamente su lugar en la familia.

Como pasó con la batalla de sucesión, ustedes ganaron el puesto de la décima generación…..y Tsuna para ser el sucesor del Noveno – Pero en estas batallas se puede cambiar estos lugares…..Si ganan, el puesto que ustedes llevan no será cambiado por ningún motivo…..pero si pierden….y la votación que se realice al final no es favorable para ustedes…..serían sustituidos de su puestos como guardianes o simplemente…..(si es el caso)..solo serán separados por un tiempo de la familia, para completar pruebas intensivas, pero con la condición de que no podrán acercarse a los demás miembros de la familia. …..

Pero…Reborn – Tsuna fue callado por Reborn.

Silencio… - Pon atención en lo que voy a decir, porque esto también te involucra a ti – Reborn mandó una gélida mirada al castaño.

Ehh…- Tsuna miró alarmado a Reborn.

Si – Si pierdes…también podrías ser separado de la familia….pero como eres el sucesor del Noveno, tú tienes la ventaja de que puedes conservar tu puesto como Decimo…pero para hacerlo tendrías que completar todos las pruebas y entrenamientos que se le hacen a los sucesores, solo que en vez de los dos o tres años en el que se preparan para ese puesto…..con el proyecto tendrías que completarlo en un año.

Reborn volteó a ver a Tsuna, el cual estaba pálido como el papel.

¿Alguna pregunta?- Pregunto Reborn a los presentes. Los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

¿Cuándo van ha empezar las batallas? – Yamamoto habló con dificultad.

Las batallas empiezan dentro de dos semanas – El tiempo suficiente para que entrenen – Reborn bajo de la mesa y se paró cerca de Tsuna.

Recuerden – Aunque ahora sean más fuertes, no deben confiarse – Reborn mostró una mirada seria a Tsuna, que estaba con la vista en el suelo.

De acuerdo – Respondió Tsuna.

Muy bien…..Entonces aquí se acaba la reunión – Reborn salió juntó con Bianchi de la habitación dejando a los guardianes y a los demás presentes pensativos.

¿Por qué tenía que resolverse el problema que tenemos con ese dichoso proyecto? – Gokudera apretó los puños.

Reborn dijo que el Primero tuvo problemas con las familias…..es curioso que muchos años después vuelva a pasar y que se vaya a resolver de la misma manera – Yamamoto se puso de pie. Seguido por los demás, que escuchaban atentamente lo que decía.

Supongo que Reborn, tenía planeado esto desde el comienzo – Tsuna suspiró.

Jefe , no se preocupe por eso, si nos rendimos antes de que comience, perderemos. – Chrome se acercó a Tsuna.

Chrome está en lo cierto – Deben creer que lo pueden lograr – No deben rendirse – Haru se puso de pie y mostró una radiante sonrisa, tratando de que los chicos se calmaran un poco.

Asi es – Nosotras creemos en ustedes – Lo lograran – Kyoko bajó a Lambo y se acercó a Tsuna.

Todos deben estar unidos – Haru lo dijo bastante alegre, su objetivo era animar a todos.

Tsuna….si no confías en ti, los demás también podrían desconfiar – Así que… deben creer en sus capacidades – Kyoko le dio un ligero abrazó a Tsuna.

Es verdad, si nos rendimos ahora – No podremos ganar las batallas - Debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros – Yamamoto sonrió.

Si…y si damos lo mejor de nosotros, ganaremos AL EXTREMO – Ryohei se levantó en posé triunfante.

Si…..no lo decepcionaremos, Décimo – Gokudera también mostró una sonrisa.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver a todos bastante animados.

Si… - Ganaremos – Tsuna empezó a ser optimista.

Así que….será mejor que empecemos a entrenar - Yamamoto propuso, y los demás asintieron.

Hibari salió por la ventana, el no toleraría entrenar con los demás.

Chrome uso su tridente para desaparecer de la habitación.

Ryohei corrió hacia la salida de la casa para empezar a entrenar AL EXTREMO.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru y Kyoko, salieron de la habitación y de inmediato se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad para empezar a entrenar.

Reborn miraba desde lejos el entusiasmo de los chicos. Mostró una ligera sonrisa…..era bueno que estuvieran dispuestos a entrenar lo mejor que podían para ganar, pero…

Hay algo que ellos ignoraban…y era…..que esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…..

Y ….perdón por haber cortado el prólogo…pero era necesario para este capítulo. Siiii...no me maten XD

Bueno...antes que nada, quisiera pedirle, si es que un Beta lee esto, si me podría brindar su ayuda...por favor, enserio la necesito :(


End file.
